


Matching tattoos

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Stiles Loves Derek, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se siente Katy Perry y le da un poco de miedo, pero lo supera rápidamente porque es Stiles y Derek está a su lado mientras lo tatúan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natewess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natewess/gifts).



> Esto está completamente dedicado a Jummar porque está de cumpleaños así que: Felicidades!!! y cumple muchos más.

Derek frunce el ceño cada vez que le preguntan desde cuando está saliendo con Stiles porque realmente no lo sabe.

No sabe en qué momento dejó de sentir nada por él para sentir todo. Porque en realidad su relación no ha cambiado mucho. Los gruñidos, los gritos, las voces fuertes y las palabras mal dichas siguen ahí, pero detrás de todo eso también están los ‘Te quiero’ susurrados en la madrugada, están las latas de coca cola en el momento exacto, están los besos mal dados y los besos robados cuando no hay nada más que hacer porque ahora pueden.

Y Derek puede quererlo porque cuando Stiles lo mira a los ojos lo mira como Derek y no lo mira como el culpable de un asesinato que no cometió. A pesar de que tal vez Stiles nunca lo miró de esa forma, pero tampoco se devuelve hasta ese momento a evaluar sus acciones porque ya es pasado y esos gritos y esas peleas ya no deben considerarse demasiado cuando Stiles le da un abrazo esporádico y le muerde la oreja antes de susurrarle que esa noche está solo en su casa por si quiere pasarse a hacer un maratón de Juego de Tronos que acaba en una sesión de besos y ¿Por qué no? Sexo. Mucho sexo.

Son noches cortas que al amanecer siempre le sorprenden con los calzoncillos a medio poner  y la voz del Sheriff gritándole que espera que haga de nuevo esas tortitas con miel que le encantan y que Stiles no le diga nada porque en su casa se hace justicia a como dé lugar.

Y a Stiles también le gusta. Derek se lo nota en la sonrisa y en sus hombros relajados, también en los besos envueltos en risa y en las palabras suaves que usa para decirle que no tiene que ponerse en riesgo aunque sea el lobo más viejo de la manada porque Peter no cuenta ni contara en un siglo o por lo menos hasta que un psicólogo diga que ya no está tan chiflado lo cual tampoco da muchas esperanzas. A Stiles se le ve a leguas que está feliz, está cómodo,  y tiene la confianza suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle que por favor le sirva más café.

Así que no, Derek no tiene por qué responder desde cuando salen cuando en realidad siempre han estado bailando alrededor del otro, si acaso puede responder desde cuando se empezaron a besar, incluso el lugar y la hora.

Pero no quiere hacerlo, ni va a hacerlo, no mientras pueda seguir teniendo más besos y no necesite volver al pasado para intentar rememorar como se sienten los labios de Stiles presionándose en su cuello de forma suave, casi sin hacerlo, como si le diera pena pero a la vez no pudiera resistirse.

Tampoco le importa mucho el tiempo, si son seis meses o seis horas. Nunca le ha importado y ahora menos. Ahora es como si viviera en una nube de colores con picos salidos de la nada que casi le imposibilitan seguir en la nube pero a la vez le ayudan a afianzarse con más ganas para seguir adelante, con canciones bonitas y algunas extrañas pero la vida está hecha para bailar y llorar, no al mismo tiempo, pero se permite y eso es lo que demuestra que siga respirando.

Cada mañana se felicita por otro día y ya no le resulta tan complicado vivir el nuevo. Es como un juego que había olvidado pero al retomarlo todo adoptó un mejor sentido y ahora hasta puede ir a los bolos sin que nadie le mire raro porque ya no parece tan asesino como antes.

Y así como se presenta en lugares concurridos también se presenta en lugares casi privados, como el estudio de tatuajes al que ingresó con Stiles a pesar de sus quejas. En realidad no tenía planeado hacerlo, pero al caminar frente al lugar no pudo resistirse. ¿Qué es un tatuaje en su vida? Casi un rasguño.

Lo que no consideró es que Stiles nunca se había tatuado y tenía cierto temor hacia las agujas. Era como una pelea que el Sheriff ya le había platicado, como un Stiles de cinco años salió corriendo del hospital con la enfermera y su madre detrás intentando capturarlo, algo que no consiguieron hasta que le ofrecieron una semana comiendo en el McDonalds.

Stiles es un chico listo. Derek lo sabe, así que se aferra a eso para rodearle la cintura con un brazo y sentarlo sobre su regazo.

-Yo voy a estar aquí contigo –Le dijo bajito en el oído, con sus dedos acariciando su muñeca, el lugar del futuro tatuaje.

Es una cursilada, pero es una cursilada menor en comparación a usar anillos de pareja, además de que esos se quitan y Derek quiere que sea para siempre y Stiles también, así que tras dos minutos donde su corazón se tranquiliza y el hombre empieza a desesperarse, Stiles finalmente acomoda el brazo y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Derek porque no quiere ver.

Stiles nunca quiere ver y sin embargo siempre termina viendo porque es curioso. Vio a Jackson siendo una extraña oruga, vio a Derek casi desangrarse en su auto, vio a Jennifer convertida en el Darach, vio ‘La maldición’ a pesar de que todos le dijeron que no lo hiciera solo. Con todo ese historial al lobo no le sorprende cuando termina clavando sus ojos en su propia muñeca mirando como poco a poco el ancla empieza a tomar forma y se siente un poco mejor porque Derek también tendrá una marca igual.

Se siente Katy Perry y le da un poco de miedo, pero lo supera rápidamente porque es Stiles y Derek está a su lado mientras lo tatúan.

El Sheriff va a gritarle hasta lo que no y Scott se sentirá traicionado pero las mejores decisiones de la vida no se planean ni se descubren, sólo se toman. Se crean, así como se crea el amor.

Desde los cimientos y hasta tener un rascacielos que en serio pueda llegar al cielo para asegurarse que nadie los va a molestar mientras estén vivos.

Derek no sabe cuándo, ni cómo y mucho menos porque, pero están ahí y es real y se siente tan bien que en lugar de avergonzarse muestra su marca gemela con orgullo, porque ahora son pareja  y de vez en cuando pueden ser de esas parejas.

Nadie le asegura que no van a tener peleas horribles donde ambos quieran darse por vencidos, pero se lo prometió, le prometió que iban a estar juntos siempre y lo va a cumplir porque cuando Stiles lo mira sabe que lo ama.

Esa noche deja de fruncir el ceño mientras Stiles se mira la muñeca vendada y luego le besa, rápido y casto, un beso de juguete. Luego le sonríe y le promete que cuando deje de picarle el tatuaje, le hará una cena en grande y cuando sean mayores le gritará que lo hizo un chico rebelde porque antes de él, Stiles era inocente. Sólo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para encenderse y poco a poco contagio a Derek.

Así que si lo ves no le preguntes porque no sabe, pero sabe que está enamorado y eso no se va a terminar nunca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
